


El peor de todos

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Husbands, John tiene un Blissey, M/M, Sherlock is a Good Parent
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Convencer a John sobre algo nunca es fácil, a menos que tengas un par de ojitos brillantes.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 13





	El peor de todos

**Author's Note:**

> (´∩｡• ᵕ •｡∩`)

  
John nunca estaría dispuesto a decir que Sherlock era una mala influencia para su pequeña Rosie, en realidad, no fueron pocas las ocasiones en que resultó ser precisamente lo contrario. Tampoco entre sus opciones estaba la labor de acusarlo de ser un mal esposo, cuando fueron escasas las ocasiones en que el detective consultor había fallado a toda regla.

No obstante, cuando un ligero movimiento en su brazo le hizo dar un salto que terminó por despertarlo a una hora incierta de la madrugada y una suave adormilada vocecita le llamó con tristeza, John fue asaltado con una irrefrenable sensación de tener que culpar de aquello a Sherlock. No fue hasta que encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche qué, sin imaginarlo, sus hasta entonces ridículas sospechas, a pesar de ser injustificadas, tomarían un giro por completo esperado.

De la blanca y suave piel de la frente de Rosie comenzaba a sobresalir un pequeño bulto y, más abajo, de la redondeada nariz; gotas de sangre caían en dirección al pijama blanco con una serie de Jiglypuff y Chansey repartidos por todos lados. En ese momento el pensamiento de que sería difícil deshacerse del pijama favorito de su hija ante la dificultad que enfrentaría para quitar por completo cualquier rastro de sangre, fue solo una idea fugaz.

—M-me caí de-de la cama —dijo Rosie, haciendo lo que estaba en su poder para contener las lágrimas, apretando con fuerza sus puños, tratando de ser la niña valiente y fuerte de papi John. Y funcionó, o al menos lo hizo hasta que John la tomó en brazos, para llevarla hasta su habitación. Sus lágrimas pronto se combinaron con las gotitas rojas sobre su pijama.

John palmeó con delicadeza la delicada espalda de Rosie mientras le susurraba dulces palabras. Pensó en despertar a Sherlock, pero de nada le serviría ahora mismo, o no al menos hasta que confirmará sus tontas sospechas.

—Tori, lleva el botiquín a la habitación de Rosie —pidió John amablemente antes de cruzar la puerta hacia el pasillo. De la mesita de noche a su la lado de la cama un resplandor, más parecido a un rayo, iluminó por escasos segundos la habitación. Nada más verla, Rosie se tranquilizó considerablemente, el aura tranquila y apacible, feliz, que irradiaba el Blissey de su papi John, siempre la calmaba. Sin omitir, claro está, lo bonita y adorable que era. 

Nada más entraron a la estancia de Rosie, una vez encendida la luz, a John le quedaron claras tres cosas, uno; Sherlock era el culpable de la caída de su niña, dos; Rosie no estaba absenta de esa responsabilidad y tres; John mismo también estaba implicado. La conclusión no era cosa de otro mundo, no había aquí ningún caso que debiera investigarse por el hombre que había desposado hace ya algunos años. 

Hacía dos noches que John y Sherlock se habían rendido ante los controladores adorables gestos de Rosie quien, sin haberlo pedido demasiado, logró sin esfuerzo alguno el que sus padres consintieran su pequeño capricho. Se trataba de la cosa más simple, y por dos noches enteras no había sucedido nada, ahora que sí, a pesar del dolor, Rosie todavía no encontraba una razón para arrepentirse, después de todo había sido su culpa no mantener con firmeza su posición sobre la cama.

La Nidorina que papá Sherlock le había regalado no tenía la culpa de absolutamente ni un una cosa, y aunque esperaba inútilmente que papi John no la obligara a hacer que Nidorina durmiera en el suelo o en su propia Pokeball, sabía que al entrar a la habitación y verla dormir justo en el centro de su cama diría poco a su favor. Ella la había orillado a caerse, sí, pero en definitiva no fue a propósito. Con la mano de papi John impidiendo que saliera más sangre de su nariz, Rosie solo esperó por lo mejor.

—No voy a decir "te lo dije" —anunció John, limpiando el rostro de su niña una vez la sangre se detuvo, detrás de él Blissey buscaba un pijama limpio—, pero ya no dormirás con Bluebell. —Las comisuras de los labios de Rosie descendieron inmediatamente, las lágrimas se anunciaron una vez más en sus verdes ojos.

—Creo que no deberías ser tan severo —dijo Sherlock, recargado en el marco de la puerta, sus brazos cruzados y una sonrisa liviana, perfecta para refrenar el llanto de su hija. John frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, Rosie tenía a Sherlock bailando alrededor de su dedo meñique, el súper detective nunca había sido muy fuerte ante los deseos de la pequeña y era el doctor quien muchas veces terminaba siendo el malo del cuento. 

Si lo permitía, Sherlock fácilmente podía convertirse en el peor padre del mundo, dejando a la menor hacer cuanto quisiera. John no era estricto, sabía perfectamente donde comenzaba un deseo infantil y donde terminaba un simple capricho, amaban a Rosie con locura, muy cierto, pero eso no debería impedirle ver el momento en que debía decir "no".

—La próxima vez no solo será tu nariz —advirtió John a Rosie—, podrías perder un diente o dislocarte la muñeca, —recibió el pijama y comenzó a cambiarla, Tori fue adonde Sherlock, por alguna razón a ella le gustaba abrazarlo a la mínima oportunidad, si tenía suerte el detective le palmearía la cabeza—. ¿Tal vez quieras ser tú y King los que se encarguen cuando pase? —Dijo esta vez mirando a Sherlock, casi divertido ante la idea de ver a Gengar intentar poner una venda.

—Al menos solo esta noche, John, mañana nos pondremos de acuerdo. —Rosie sonrió, John frunció el ceño. Lo dicho, Sherlock estaba totalmente controlado por la pequeña rubia. El doctor, no obstante, lo último que deseaba en ese momento era pelar, y aun si no le gustaba que la Nidorina de Rosie volviera a dormir con ella, tampoco tenía más fuerza para hacer valer su decisión.

Así pues, al menos por esta noche, dejaría que los amores de su vida se salieran con la suya. Había pocas probabilidades de que volviera a pasar. Lo que en definitiva esperaba era tener la paciencia para explicarle a su esposo que no porque amara a Rosie tendría que consentirle cualquier cosa. 

Una vez la pequeña se acostó de nuevo, con Bluebell esta vez a su lado, John se despidió tranquilamente de ella, besó su frente y devolvió a Blissey a su Pokeball. Quedándose a un lado de la puerta, fuera de la habitación, escuchó con diversión la promesa del detective sobre intentar cuanto pudiera para hacerle cambiar de opinión y sin delatarse con algún ruido se retiró. 

Contenido su risa, John pensó que Sherlock era el peor padre del mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ )


End file.
